The Other Realm
by Daichi Grande
Summary: While doing a jutsu to go to the past Naruto messes up and ends up in an Alternate Universe. Slight OCCness, StrongNaruto, NaruHina Later on. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the cover picture.
1. Awakened: Part One

_After the war there will be none sane_

_After the war there will be only pain_

_That ripples through the bodies of soldiers_

_Who won't understand the rain_

_After the war there will be only one_

_After the war there will be only he_

_That will scream out the names of the precious_

_Who won't understand his flee_

The Rokudaime wasn't sure how he ended up in the small confines of his old office. He had no memory as to how he wandered into the village, but somehow he did. He stepped over the rubble and the debris. He had somehow been able to keep the bile from rising in his throat as he walked past the burnt bodies and the dried blood that spread in the weeds and on the concrete. It had been beyond his knowledge as to how he had been able to look over the good memories of his old village without crying. The bile had risen in his throat and he pushed it down as he scrutinized his broken village to the core. He couldn't help but take the blame for the way it stood now. A frown etched onto his face. He bit his lip as he tried to keep the tears from rolling down his cheeks, he had successfully drawn blood. He hadn't cried since after the war, and he wouldn't cry again.

Suddenly, beyond his control, his tears streamed down his face and snot ran down his nose. He cried out as his heart felt like it was being clenched by rough, cold hands. His legs trembled as he looked over his village, the village he had sworn to protect and the village he failed to protect.

"**Kit," **A gruff voice called out to him, and he quickly straightened himself up. He wiped his tears and snot on the sleeve of his hokage coat. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes as he entered his mindscape and opened his eyes when the cool temperature of the sewer of his mindscape kissed his cheek. He walked over towards the voice of his mindscape, the only friend he had left. Because of the fox he had been able to stay alive. He felt honored and very guilty at the same time. He made his way towards a door and he slowly opened it, to find a bright white room. Little bits of chakra floated around the room and when they reached him they entered into him making a weird warmth form in his chest.

The fox lay his head on his paws and a soft sound came from the creature. Although it seemed he was asleep he was awake. His crimson eyes looked over Naruto and a small piece of him wanted to be able to do something about his sadness. He couldn't though. He wasn't one who gave comfort and he never really mourned any human's sadness as he did Naruto's. He contemplated telling the Kit that he could fix the situation and help him. He didn't know if Naruto would be able to take the physical pain that it would take. He didn't even know if he, himself could take the physical pain that this action would cause. However he knew it would fix things; it would help the Rokudaime. He sighed. **"I know how to fix this,"**

A smile, a very faint smile spread on the Rokudaime's lips and the fox felt like snarling. The smile represented question and for some reason, the Kit was questioning him. His eyebrows quirked up and his eyes lit up with confusion and unease. This wasn't the Kit and Naruto knew it himself. He was slowly dying from his depression and the fox was going to help the Kit, one way or another, whether he wanted it or not.

When Naruto gave no objections, the demon then allowed his chakra to seep into him, and the Kit stiffened a bit. It had been a while since he went into tailed beast mode. He honestly seemed a bit frantic at first. He had not felt that way since he was sixteen, it felt oddly warm and he allowed his body to accept the chakra that was seeping into his body and creating a cloak around his normal ninja attire.

With no objections he closed his eyes and entered the real world again. The power that seeped into him made his small smile grow into a grin. He heard the Kyuubi's plan and he couldn't help it. He'd be able to change everything after this. He'd be able to save his village, his precious people. He opened his eyes he could feel the nature around him come to life. He could hear the birds and he could hear the water flow. He could feel the trees grow slowly in his country and soon the determination that he hadn't had in a long while returned. "So how are we going to do this Kyuubi?" The excitement was oozing out of his voice and he could not contain the sheer amount of energy that replaced his gloomy aura.

The creature inside him did not detest Naruto's excitement even though in the past he most likely would have. His idea was very well thought out; the plan (besides minor complications) was perfect and most likely couldn't be derailed. However high the chance of success was though didn't mean that the blonde would be able to survive the journey he had suggested. However, the fierce fox demon was _not_ about to die and he wasn't about tell the Kit that they could die.

"**Now, listen up and sit down!" **The demon blonde never really listened to Kyuubi's 'rambling' as he called it. Of course he never listened because the Kit would be so wrapped up in his own thoughts that after the Kyuubi finished his 'ramblings' they'd be at deaths door within the next second. Even though the Rokudaime had been known for thriving under pressure, it was a whole different story with what the Kyuubi had suggested. They weren't fighting an enemy, hell Kyuubi had no clue what they were fighting but it was eating his host alive.

As the Rokudaime calmed down a small, but noticeable frown was on his face. He never did any good listening to the fox, however. He'd listen now since every other time he didn't he'd almost end up dead.

He took a seat as the fox ordered, stretching out his legs and leaning against his desk that was somehow still standing. **"First you have to know doing this can change you physically. It could alter your appearance so don't freak out, however it most likely won't happen. If you're going to do this then there are some other things you need to know. First this is a **_**Warp Sealing. **_**You remember when **_**Himori**_** taught you that right?" **The blonde thought on the question. It had been a long time since he'd seen Himori, however. He did remember her teaching him seals, and calligraphy. He nodded his head and a relieved sigh came from inside him. **"Good, good. It will be that kind of seal. I hope you have that seal with you Kit," **A sigh emitted from the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki. The Rokudaime didn't believe he had it as he rummaged through his pouch on his right leg, to his surprise though he got out the small sealing paper.

"I got it!" He indicated this by pointing towards the seal and grinning like a madman. The fox only rolled his eyes but his own small smile spread on his face. He didn't know how this was going to work out exactly, but if they survived it sure as hell was going to be interesting.

"**Alright Kit, here is what you need to do..."**

The next hour had passed by very slowly for the bored Rokudaime. He had been leaning on his desk fixing the warp seal that he had. It was very complex and the design was beyond what he had achieved in his few years as a fuuinjutsu master, however he did it. It had taken him over fifteen minutes to make some ink and he had used some random piece of wood for fixing the seal. He had then spent forty five minutes getting the seal right.

He placed the small seal in his pouch again as he stood up a stretched out. "I better head back to camp and pack my stuff." He muttered to himself. When he made his way out of the office he kept his eyes on the newly grown trees. It had been sometime since he had planted those trees there. It seemed that now those trees wouldn't be needed. He'd fix things soon enough.

On his journey to camp the Rokudaime was a bit anxious and excited. He also felt as if the fox hadn't told him something, something that would be important for him to determine if he really wanted to do this. He put off asking, because it didn't matter. He had a chance and he was going to take it.

He traveled closer and closer to his camp. You could see the tent he had set up along with his sleeping bag. He halted and gathered his things together. He took his scrolls and his kunais which had seals on them. He took his money and some food rations. He then looked over the camp again and stumbled upon a picture. His breath had gotten stuck on his throat and he could feel the tears brim in his eyes. He wiped them away quickly and took the picture, gazing at all of the faces of his precious people.

"I promise, I'll make things right this time. Everything will be better." He mumbled to himself. He could feel the snort that the fox had made but Naruto ignored it. He took out the small seal and then went on to do hand signs, not knowing that he messed up on one particular sign he bit his thumb and pressed it onto the middle of the seal. A blinding red light engulfed him and he felt pain shoot up his body.

"**Shit, what the hell did you do Kit?" ** The demon snapped as he felt a pain like no other. It surged all around his body and he howled out loud. The fox felt as if he was going to be ripped to pieces.

The Rokudaime growled as he felt pain crawl all along his skin. It was as if he was burning and soon he saw his was. His skin was begging to detach itself from his flesh and bone. He grit his teeth and looked on in horror for a while before his vision became a blur and he shut his eyes closed and he drifted within the red light until he was nowhere to be seen within the light.

After what felt like hours of agonizing pain, he opened his eyes to see the bright sun greet him. Green grass surrounded him along with many of sunflowers that sprung up high. He could only gaze at the beautiful flowers. He tried his hardest to move his bruised body but he was unsuccessful.

Naruto felt vulnerable and he couldn't take the stillness of his body, however depressed he had been before he had never stopped moving. Now was a different story though. He had no choice but to yield to the pain that had enveloped his body. He moaned in pain as he watched the sunflowers dance in the breeze.

He waited and waited until he had heard soft footsteps on the grass and sunflowers. His hope spiked up to all time high and he glanced around to look for the owner of the footsteps. An older woman looked over him with wide eyes. Naruto couldn't take the pain anymore and when the woman began to ask him questions and call for help he closed his eyes and entered into a black abyss.

_The patterns of life are soft like ashes_

_We come and we go like the illness that bounds us_

_To the world we wished was ours_

_And to close the doors that carry our scars_

Soft fingers stroked his forehead as he felt himself coming to. He heard voices and tried his hardest to determine who they were, however they were muffled. He furrowed his brows and opened his eyes to see the blurry figure that was stroking his head. She was in the normal Konohagakure nursing attire. Her hair was a dark brown color that could be mistaken for black; it went down to her breast. Her eyes were also brown. She was looking up to someone saying something.

His vision and hearing became clearer as she looked down at him with wide eyes. She slowly got up and began to order whoever else was in the room. "Go and call for them." Her voice was familiar and he peaked at her face, his eyes trying to figure out who she was.

She turned her attention back to him and smiled generously. She sat beside him where she was only a few seconds ago and when he got a better look at her he felt like gasping. She was one of his precious people. Someone he thought he'd never see again.

Shizune looked very different with longer hair and without her pig, Ton-ton. He wondered if she believed he looked different too. She had died during the war, trying her hardest to save people that needed medical attention. He looked over at her and wondered if he had died. She looked no different she only had longer hair. He frowned at her.

"Hello." She said softly, and then she began to stroke his forehead with her thumb again. It was a very soothing gesture and he even closed his eyes for a moment before returning her greeting.

"Hi-" He stopped midway as he was about to say her name. He touch his throat and gave Shizune a questioning look. His voice was not his own. Instead it was the voice of a kid. He looked around frantically but caught himself. Luckily Shizune didn't catch his slight panic attack since she was looking at his I.V.

She glanced over at him and gave him warm smile. "How about we tell each other about ourselves?" She proposed. He looked at her a bit funny. He already knew who she was. Why would he need to know that information again?

A light bulb then popped up at the top of his head and quickly nodded his head to her proposal. Had the Kyuubi's plan actually worked, was he in the past and if so how far and when? He then thought back to what the long haired Shizune had said. She had told the nurse to get someone. Who could it be? Why would she call for anyone? If he was in the past then who could she call? He had no parents and no guardian.

"Well then let's do the icebreaker." Naruto gave her another questioning look. What exactly was an icebreaker, didn't she just say that he should tell her about himself? "I'll tell you about me and you'll say some things about yourself. So how about we start with me?" Shizune said, even though she didn't know it she had pulled Naruto out of his thoughts. He nodded and listened to her talk about herself. She talked about her interest and other things that he wasn't paying attention to.

If he had been successful in time traveling then why did he sound like a kid? Did it alter his body too? What else was different about him? Did he look different? He most likely didn't but he couldn't take that out of consideration. The Kyuubi had said that some things might be different about him. He wanted so bad to go into his mindscape and demand answers from the prisoner inside him.

Naruto returned his attention to the long haired Shizune. "Alright tell me about-" A loud knock came from the door and you could hear soft whispers outside. Shizune got up and patted his head. She gave him a warm smile and turned on her heels to answer the door.

More questions raced in his mind however he decided he'd question the beast within him. He had learned to communicate with the Kyuubi without going into his mind however the only downside to it was that he could only talk out loud. He cursed himself. He'd been alone for so long he forgot that it wasn't exactly normal to be seen talking to yourself or the demon inside you. He frowned as he decided to take the chance.

"Kyuubi," He whispered as he heard the door open. Something like a shower curtain was hiding Naruto's face so he was okay. He heard more whispers outside as he waited for an answer.

"**Kit I know you have questions but I can't answer them right now. Just wait it out." **Naruto could only shake his head in understanding. He had put himself in a situation that would make him look like a lunatic. And if this was the past then that meant most wouldn't know who he was and he didn't want to give a weird impression of himself. Yeah he could be awkward but he didn't want to seem like a total psycho. He held in his breath as he began to eavesdrop on the conversation just outside the curtain. It was obvious that they were all good ninja because their stealth skills were amazing. He couldn't hear anything they said and decided not to mess with his chakra just to hear their conversation. From what he knew he was in a child's body he didn't know if the child's body he was in would be capable of doing that.

Footsteps were heard as he saw Shizune direct some people into his room.

**TBC**


	2. Awakened: Fin

The I.T agent looked over the curtain to see the child he was after. "Please come with us, boy." Ibiki looked over the child with a warm and gentle smile on his face, however he did not stop his eyes from dancing in a meancing way. The imposter who was posing as the fourth hokage's son sat in his bed in silence. He looked over at the I.T agnet then at Ibiki's assistant. Inoichi.

The Yamanaka looked very disturbed and Ibiki couldn't say that cared to find out a reason. He knew that Inoichi had a daughter who knew the Yondaime's son. He knew that Inoichi had even had a bond, if that's what you would call it, with the fourth hokage's son. However this was not the hokage's son so had no idea why the Yamanaka had his brows furrowed and his lips in a frown.

The blonde haired boy gave them an uneasy glance as his scratched his cheek. He got out of the hospital bed. Ibiki could tell the boy was in pain; however he kept a stoic look on his face the whole time. He mentally grinned at the observation. The boy was ninja.

Like any other person that tried to impersonate the Yondaime's son, which was none, the sadistic I.T agent would always be more than happy to put the bastard in his place. He knew how much the Yondaime loved his son, and after the tragic incident on October 10th, a phony henge like the one the blonde was masking himself in would be given no mercy for bringing back those memories. However he would lead the blonde into thinking that he believed that the boy was the Yondaime's son.

However Ibiki would have to credit him. The spy or whatever the hell the ninja was trying to be was very talented in getting into secured areas and that meant very secured places such as Konohagakure. Ibiki wasn't one to not give someone what they were credited for. So he would. Yes, the blonde haired boy had gotten into Konohagakure. However he was two years too late.

Ibiki grabbed the boy by his shoulder roughly and patted it roughly also. "Don't worry boy, you'll be just fine." He said in a vile tone. He had a grin spread on his face as he looked down at his newest assignment.

The I.T agent felt like laughing…no cackling. The situation was just too much. He quickly pushed it aside and headed towards the I.T department. The shinobi had some talent, but after facing a man so menacing even more menacing then Ibiki himself he was sure the boy would crack.

Besides when he wanted to be the Yondaime hokage was a terrifying man.

_The ashes were his past aggressions_

_He sleeps on grass that smells like the sun_

_He faces no evil but the gun _

_that is turned to his eyes  
_

_to determine if he is a spy_

_for wages of war_

_or more_

Namikaze Minato was fuming. He had been fuming since the beginning of the week, however it was only getting worse now. The flame had been ignited earlier in the week when he was in his office working on his never ending paper work.

_An ANBU barged into his office. She gave him a worried look and quickly bowed. "Hokage-sama." She greeted. Her voice cracking and Minato could tell that what he was about to hear was going to be…bemusing. _

_"Yes, dove?" He asked. He gave her his full attention and she shifted her weight on her left leg then on her right leg. Most people knew the Namikaze to be a patient man and he waited for her to speak. _

_She cleared her throat and began he could feel her unease. "I have just gotten word that someone has infiltrated Konohagakure-" before she could even finish he stood up and slammed his hands on the desk. She jumped and Minato determined something about her. __**New on the job. **_

_"What do you mean, dove. Shinobi were securing the boarder right?" Minato didn't really snap at her, or he didn't mean to. She jumped once more at his tone and nodded her head. _

_"Y-yes sir. However there is one more significant piece of data about the intruder." Minato could hear the poor ANBU gulp. _

_"And what is it?" _

_"He is henging as... your son." _

Minato glared at the door of the I.T center. He was waiting so patiently for Ibiki and Inoichi to join. He looked at the clock that ticked on the walls. It had been longer than he believed but he didn't care.

He was a very patient man.

After another fifteen minutes of waiting he could hear footsteps echo in hallways. The Yondaime slightly tensed up but relaxed again.

"Get the seals on him Yamanaka. It be best that we be careful with the boy." He heard Ibiki say and soon the man had entered the room. He looked tired and a bit…calm? Minato gave a questioning glance at the I.T angent.

"He hasn't said anything yet really. On the way here he didn't beg and plead for mercy so I'd give two minutes with you and he should crack." He said and gave the Yondaime a smirk. Minato chuckled and shrugged.

"We can only hope so."

They began to set up which took a few minutes. He heard some footsteps and quirked his eyebrow at the door.

So suddenly as he did a woman in a nurse outfit came in. He recognized her as Shizune. Her eyes were all over the place until they finally landed on his she scurried over towards him. She was holding two pieces of paper. The first he saw was a white one with an odd design on it and the second was a pink one with words on it.

A few seconds later Inoichi came in with a horrid look on his face. He looked behind him then back in the room then behind him once again.

"Hokage-sama this interrogation must be stopped immediately." She said in a firm tone. Minato didn't spare any time and scowled at her.

"That man is impersonating my son and you want to stop me?" He said in a lethal tone. She winced and took a step back.

She shook her head and cleared her throat. "Hokage-sama I ran some blood tests on him and…" She stopped and looked down at her papers. Her voice was a hushed soothing tone. "Hokage-sama...he is your son."

_The other Realm has awakened_

**Next Chapter Coming Soon**


	3. Realization

**I'm sorry that this chapter is short. I know I shouldn't have but my computer was being a butt face so I couldn't type a longer chapter. I was also running late on giving you this chapter so here it is. I'll try my hardest to make a longer chapter next time. Also I didn't edit this chapter because I wanted to get it out as soon as possible! I'll edit it later on so please excuse my grammar errors. Love you all! I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Soft snow fell to the ground, the breeze was cool and the air snipped at her nose. She opened her eyes wide in shock and looked around her small village. Others looked around also, with question in their eyes. The snow began to get thicker and when it touched the ground it only piled high. It never snowed in Konohagakure.

Kushina frowned as she rushed back to home, hugging herself as it got colder. "What the hell is going on-" She soon stopped her question as she felt a tug on her stomach. It was a weird pull, and it was like she had to follow it. Her face soon became stoic as she walked over towards pull, located at the I.T center.

Minato looked up at Shizune, his eyes screamed out to her. His emotions were clear on his face. He was angry at her, angry at her for telling him something so beyond imagination. Why? Why she step those boundaries when she was there on that day. He gave her a pointed look and took a step next to her.

"What?" He growled out. She quickly handed him the pink paper and explained.

"Hokage-sama, I ran some blood test-"

"Why?" He snapped at her as he snatched the paper from her. "We don't give medical care to crimals!"

She looked frightened for a bit before she cleared her throat and…glared at him. He frowned at her. "Hokage-sama I know you have suffered hardships but please listen! Read the white paper and you will see for yourself the truth." She gazed at him for a moment before excusing herself and rushing out towards the door.

The man sighed and shook his head. "Ibiki, Inoichi please get Hizashi for me…" He said. "And please, occupy that…imposter for a while longer. I need to know the truth not from some papers, but from a trained specialist." The two soon left and he sighed.

He knew with all his heart that he was making things much more complicated. He knew that looking at the papers would make things much easier and it wouldn't strain anyone more than they needed to be. However he wasn't going to. He was going to be stubborn.

He crumbled the paper in his hand and walked towards the other end of the room where a door was present. He step into the booth and looked out of the one-way glass. "Let's get this started."

Hizashi and Inoichi were soon in the booth with Minato as Ibiki was getting the imposter. He ruffled his blonde hair and sighed.

The door opened to show Ibiki and the imposter flowed in soon. Minato glared. He had told Ibiki to tell the bastard that they were onto his act and to stop his henging. He looked over at the imposter and felt his heart drop into his stomach. "Naruto?" He whispered out to the boy.

The imposter looked just like his son. Every detail was perfect besides the whiskers and the coloring was off. Instead of red hair he had bright blond hair like his. Instead of bright blue eyes like his he had dark ones like Kushina. He bit his lip and began to pull himself together.

It wasn't his son, right?

He watched as the boy turned his head towards the glass and they locked eyes. His eyes were gentle and he could see the frown form on his face. The boy then something that made Minato want to just storm out of booth and hug him.

He gave him his famous grin and gave him thumbs up. He knew then that was son. He may have had some things that were different but he was the same Naruto. Ibiki then began to ask his questions. The boy looked over at the man and quirked an eyebrow.

"Hey, can I sit down." Minato couldn't help but crack a smile.

Yep, it was his Naruto alright.

Kushina stepped into the snow and didn't even flinch. The pull was getting closer and closer and she couldn't shake it off. It was warm and inviting that she couldn't brush it off. It reminded her of Minato but something more.

She took small steps towards the I.T center and looked at the surprised faces of the people that had now begun to embrace the snow. They still looked shocked but it didn't matter. Konohagakure was a warm place and it needed the snow. She even saw kids making snow angles. She smiled at the joy however kept her focus on the I.T center.

When she made it the pull seemed to be dragging her. She couldn't keep up and ran towards it. She pumped her legs into the center and felt her breath get stuck in her throat. She wanted nothing more than to get there because she felt that was on the other side of the door that now separated her towards the pull. She flung the door opened and stared in shock at her son…or what resembled her son. There were differences however it didn't matter.

She ran towards him and engulfed him in bear hug. He didn't hesitate and also wrapped his hands around her. She could feel the tears prick her eyes. Her son had been here all this time? She couldn't help but glare at Ibiki who coward at it.

"Naruto." She said softly.

She didn't pull away from her hug but could see him grin. "Mom…"

* * *

**I'm sorry if it seems like they believed that Naruto was their son too soon, however I have to get that. It's a parents intuition, anyways sooo...yeah! However this doesn't mean that they trust him yet! **


End file.
